harrypotterfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Harry Potter en de Gevangene van Azkaban
Harry Potter en de Gevangene van Azkaban (Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban) is het derde deel uit de Harry Potter-boekenreeks en is net als de andere delen geschreven door de schrijfster J.K. Rowling. De Nederlandse vertaling is van Wiebe Buddingh' en is uitgegeven door uitgeverij De Harmonie / Standaard Antwerpen. Het boek heeft 22 hoofdstukken en 326 bladzijden. In 2004 kwam de op het boek gebaseerde gelijknamige film uit. Samenvatting van het boek Tante Margot. Het boek begint met Harry die zich opgelaten voelt omdat tante Margot, die een pesthekel heeft aan Harry, komt logeren. Hij ziet vreselijk tegen haar bezoek op. Dan krijgt hij een brief van school, waarin staat dat de derdejaars van Zweinstein een paar keer per jaar naar het nabije toverdorpje Zweinsveld mogen, mits ze hiervoor toestemming krijgen van een ouder of voogd. Harry besluit zijn oom Herman Duffeling te chanteren door te zeggen dat hij zich alleen maar zal gedragen tijdens het bezoek van tante Margot als oom Herman het formulier ondertekent, en oom Herman lijkt hem inderdaad wel toestemming te willen geven als Harry belooft zich te gedragen. Maar tante Margot laat zich zó laatdunkend uit over Harry en Harry's ouders, dat hij de controle over zijn toverkracht verliest. Hij doet haar in zijn woede per ongeluk opzwellen en rent kwaad van huis weg. Eenmaal weg van huis gaat Harry op een stoeprand zitten om na te denken over wat hij net heeft gedaan. Hij is ervan overtuigd dat hij van school zal worden gestuurd omdat hij (zij het onbedoeld) magie heeft gebruikt en dus de wet heeft overtreden die stelt dat minderjarigen geen magie mogen gebruiken. Terwijl hij hierover zit te piekeren heeft hij het gevoel dat hij in de gaten gehouden wordt. Hij ziet iets naar hem gluren. Hij schrikt en trekt zijn toverstaf. Doordat hij zijn toverstok uitsteekt, komt de Collectebus, een tovenaarsvervoermiddel, hem ophalen. Deze Collectebus roep je namelijk op door je toverstaf uit te steken. In de Collectebus ontdekt hij dat Sirius Zwarts, de gevaarlijke ontsnapte gevangene die Harry al op het Dreuzeljournaal had gezien, in werkelijkheid een duistere tovenaar en volgeling van Voldemort is, en uit de tovenaarsgevangenis Azkaban ontsnapt is. De Lekke Ketel Harry besluit de bus hem naar de Lekke Ketel aan de Wegisweg te laten brengen. Daar aangekomen wordt hij tot zijn verbazing opgewacht door de Minister van Toverkunst, Cornelis Droebel. Harry weet nu helemaal zeker dat hij in de problemen zit, maar tot zijn verrassing is Droebel niet eens kwaad op Harry, hij vertelt hem slechts dat zijn tante weer "lekgeprikt" is en haar geheugen is gemodificeerd zodat ze zich niets meer van het voorval herinnert. Droebel lacht Harry's zorgen over zijn ongeoorloofd spreukgebruik weg en vertelt Harry dat hij in de Lekke Ketel kan blijven tot het nieuwe schooljaar begint. Harry wacht in de Lekke Ketel totdat Ron, diens familie en Hermelien komen. Harry vangt een gesprek op tussen Ron's ouders waaruit blijkt dat Sirius Zwarts het op Harry heeft gemunt. Harry schrikt er niet heel erg van, omdat hij ervan overtuigd is dat Zweinstein de veiligste plek ter wereld is. Zweinstein Hij koopt zijn schoolspullen en gaat na een week naar Zweinsteins Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus. Er is weer een nieuwe leraar Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten, Remus Lupos. Professor Lupos wordt Harry's favoriete leraar. Hij leert Harry een Patronus op te roepen om Dementors (bewakers van Azkaban, die al je geluk wegzuigen) op afstand te houden. Deze Dementors zijn ook op alle toegangspoorten van Zweinstein gestationeerd, om de school te beschermen tegen Sirius Zwarts. Tijdens het schooljaar ziet Harry een paar keer een grote, zwarte hond, het duistere wezen wat hij ook al zag toen hij wegliep van huis, vlak voordat hij bijna werd overreden door de Collectebus. Volgens professor Zwamdrift, zijn lerares Waarzeggerij, betreft het de Grim, het ergste voorteken van de dood. Tijdens een bezoek aan Zweinsveld komen Harry, Ron en Hermelien erachter dat Sirius Zwarts een vriend was van de vader van Harry, James Potter, en dat hij James en Lily Potter zou hebben verraden aan Heer Voldemort. Dit heeft ervoor gezorgd dat Heer Voldemort beide ouders van Harry kon vermoorden, en ook kon proberen Harry te vermoorden. De verrader Als een leerling van Zweinstein in de Ochtendprofeet gelezen heeft dat Sirius Zwarts niet ver van Zweinstein gesignaleerd is, stijgt de spanning in en rond Zweinstein. Als Harry, Hermelien en Ron op een gegeven moment teruglopen van een bezoek aan hun vriend Hagrid sleurt dezelfde hond die Harry al een paar keer eerder had gezien Ron mee naar de Beukwilg. Onder de wilg blijkt een geheime gang te zijn en ze lopen daar met zijn allen in om Ron te redden. Aan de eind van de gang komen ze in een huis. Daar ziet Harry dat Sirius Zwarts een faunaat blijkt te zijn, die zich kan veranderen in een hond. Even later komt ook professor Lupos. Hij blijkt aan de kant van Zwarts te staan. Dit verbaast Harry, Hermelien en Ron. Eerst denken ze dat Lupos ook een verrader is, totdat Zwarts en Lupos het uitleggen. Ze leggen uit dat niet Zwarts de ouders van Harry aan Heer Voldemort, heeft verraden, maar ene Peter Pippeling. Pippeling is ook een faunaat, en een oude vriend van James en Sirius. Hij heeft net gedaan alsof Zwarts hem opgeblazen heeft door zijn wijsvinger af te snijden en dat stukje vinger achter te laten op de plaats van de explosie, zodat iedereen dacht dat dat alles was wat er van hem was overgebleven. Vervolgens transformeerde hij zichzelf in een rat en vluchtte. De hele tovenaarsgemeenschap is hier ingetrapt. Zwarts heeft dus meer dan tien jaar in Azkaban gezeten voor een misdaad die eigenlijk door Pippeling is gepleegd. De rat van Ron, Schurfie, blijkt Peter Pippeling te zijn. Zwarts' vlucht Lupos en Zwarts toveren Pippeling in zijn normale gedaante terug. Ze willen hem eigenlijk vermoorden, maar Harry wil hem aan de Dementors overleveren, omdat hij niet wil dat de beste vrienden van zijn vader veranderen in moordenaars. Op de terugweg komen zij in het maanlicht van de volle maan terecht, en verandert Professor Lupos in een weerwolf. Iedereen moet vluchten, en Peter ontsnapt. Later komen er minstens honderd Dementors om Zwarts gevangen te nemen. Harry verjaagt ze, maar valt op het eind net zoals iedereen flauw. Zwarts wordt in Zweinstein gevangen gehouden. Hermelien weet met haar Tijdverdrijver (een soort magische tijdmachine in de vorm van een zandloper aan een ketting.) de tijd drie uren terug te zetten en binnen die tijd weten Harry en Hermelien de Hippogrief van Hagrid te redden en Zwarts op de rug van die Hippogrief te laten ontsnappen. Op het einde van het boek neemt Professor Lupos ontslag, omdat de ouders niet willen dat een weerwolf les geeft aan hun kinderen. Galerij 321px-Prisoner old.jpg 322px-Normal POA Signature.jpg 336px-Harry-Potter-e-il-prigioniero-di-Azkaban.jpg 323px-Azkaban.gif Danish cover vol3.jpg 372px-Fångenazk.jpg Danish adult cover 3.jpg 336px-Prisoner of Azkaban cover.jpg Finnish Book 3 cover.jpg HP Prisoner of Azkaban adult edition.jpg Harry-potter-and-the-prisoner-of-azkaban-celebratory-edition.jpg Harry potter und der gefangene von askaban.jpg French Book 3 Cover.jpg Prisoner Special Edition.jpg Prisonercover.gif gevangene van azkaban boek.JPG de gevangene van azkaban 2.jpeg Trivia *Het Suske en Wiske-verhaal De gevangene van Prisonov is gebaseerd op Harry Potter en de Gevangene van Azkaban. cs:Harry Potter a vězeň z Azkabanu de:Harry Potter und der Gefangene von Askaban el:Ο Χάρι Πότερ και ο Αιχμάλωτος του Αζκαμπάν en:Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban es:Harry Potter y el prisionero de Azkaban et:Harry Potter ja Azkabani vang fi:Harry Potter ja Azkabanin vanki fr:Harry Potter et le Prisonnier d'Azkaban he:הארי פוטר והאסיר מאזקבאן id:Harry Potter dan Tawanan Azkaban it:Harry Potter e il prigioniero di Azkaban ja:ハリー・ポッターとアズカバンの囚人 lt:Haris Poteris ir Azkabano kalinys no:Harry Potter og fangen fra Azkaban pl:Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu pt:Harry Potter e o Prisioneiro de Azkaban ru:Гарри Поттер и узник Азкабана sv:Harry Potter och fången från Azkaban tr:Harry Potter ve Azkaban Tutsağı Bron Deze pagina is een (deelse) kopie van Wizardzone pl:Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (książka) Categorie:Echte boeken Categorie:Boeken Categorie:Harry Potter Serie Categorie:Harry Potter en de Gevangene van Azkaban